


新手玩家

by summerroad7



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerroad7/pseuds/summerroad7
Summary: 原作：排球少年配对：及川彻 x 影山飞雄ABO paro520活动文，主题为[告白]
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, oikage - Relationship
Kudos: 26





	新手玩家

**新手玩家**

**1\. 第一次接吻**

玻璃杯里的茶叶随着热水的注入而纷纷上浮，由青绿色逐渐转为青褐色，干硬的叶片泡得柔软饱胀，慢慢地，又打着圈落回杯底。

“飞雄你不会泡茶吧？其实只要放这一半的茶叶就够了。”

及川彻俯身挨近杯子，注视着玻璃底座上层层叠叠的茶叶，镜片在雾气中染上潮气，令影山飞雄的身影变得模糊不清。他不动声色地抽过影山飞雄手边的空杯，倒了一半的茶水进去，又拿起一旁的开水壶，将两只杯子都斟满。

在越拉越长的沉默中，影山肉眼可见地变得愈发紧张。及川把茶杯推到他手边，这使得影山的肩膀微微颤抖。

“及川前辈，先前的——”

“好啊，我同意。”

他转身斜倚在料理台上，让自己的肩膀触碰影山紧绷的手臂。从远处看，他们仿佛依偎在一起。影山扭头朝向他，头发拂过及川的面颊，因为这个始料未及的答案而呆楞地杵在原地。

“怎么，没听到吗？我说，我同意和小飞雄交往。”他轻声重复，“不过，是有条件的。”

影山警惕地朝后缩了两公分。他看上去很矛盾，一会儿充满希望，一会儿疑虑重重，及川从未见过他表情如此丰富。他想起一小时前影山飞雄的手指如何揉皱了他今早特意熨平的袖口——中心考试结束后的周一，最想打败的后辈不请自来，还结结巴巴地告白了。这样的事情，哪怕是做梦都称得上不可思议，却是确确实实发生了的现实。

“第一，不能让其他人知道我们俩的关系。”

“什……为什么？”

“第二，不可以干涉彼此的生活。”

影山看着他，嘴唇逐渐抿紧。

“最后一件事，我讨厌Alpha。”半天总算说了一句老实话。及川故意停住话头，就为了欣赏影山飞雄的脸由红变白，只剩咬住的下唇还带血色。这个停顿给他带来隐秘而恶毒的快感，如果说此前及川还在怀疑影山是磕坏了脑袋才胡言乱语，此时，影山的表情无疑证实了他并非对感情之事一窍不通。

及川必定是鬼迷心窍才没有当场拒绝影山的告白，而是选择跟影山一起回家，就为用些不平等条约羞辱对方。如此轻易就能刺痛影山，感觉像是有人往他手里塞了制胜的秘密武器，只需牢牢握住，影山飞雄就会一直在及川彻面前露出这样茫然无措的脆弱神情。

影山不是情感细腻的类型，脑袋也不聪明，及川只当年幼的Alpha是荷尔蒙驱动的野生动物，想着只要激一下就会放弃，于是他半开玩笑地暗示道：“如果是小飞雄的话，试试倒也无妨。不过事先说清楚，可别想我会在床上让着你。”

话不彻底说明白，显然对影山不奏效，他只是睁大眼睛，困惑地把眉头皱紧了些。高个Beta耐心尽失：“啧，真是……”

及川伸手过去握住影山的后颈，膝盖强硬地挤进年轻的Alpha结实有力的双腿之间。“我的意思是，我要在上面。”

“好。”影山不假思索地同意，随后才因为及川迫近的脸和俩人亲密的姿势而重又红了脸。及川彻没料到对方连这种要求都一口答应，当即语塞，又骑虎难下，只得托住影山后脑，草草吻了对方一下。不同于细心保养皮肤的女孩们，影山的嘴干得起皮，刮痛他敷衍了事的双唇。

及川顿时心生厌恶，不免为自己一时冲动的决定感到有些后悔。

“及川前辈，”影山没有察觉他的犹豫，喘吁吁地低下头，如同多年前从及川手中接过号码牌时一般，心思纯粹，难掩喜悦。他飞快地低声问：“所以我们现在是在交往了，对吗？”

这副模样的影山飞雄分外罕见，和及川彻记忆里的任何一页都重叠不上。到嘴边的刻薄话一时有些说不出口，及川本来轻飘飘的戏耍心态一下给毁了，他勉强压下心中翻搅的情绪，强迫自己抬起胳膊轻抚柔软的黑色发丝下红得发烫的耳朵。

Alpha后辈近乎温顺地在他的手掌下轻轻颤抖。及川彻的呼吸猛地滞住，心跳声在耳朵里轰响。像是吃了一颗不喜欢的糖果，勉强咽下去却获得了超能力。被影山飞雄喜欢原来是这种感觉。

及川缩回手，心里万丈波澜，面上却平静地回答：“当然了。”

**2.** **第一次约会**

临近傍晚，饮品店里座无虚席，及川彻惴惴不安地排在队伍里，假装自己有消息要回，实际上却用手机挡住脸，偷偷地打量站在他前面的影山飞雄。影山肉眼可见地在紧张，肩膀绷得像一张拉满的弓，仿佛从后面轻轻推上一把他就能弹飞出去。

他们已经交往了一星期，自影山上周不明不白地前来告白算起。按照及川提出的规定，一不可说与他人知晓，二不能改变自身步调，能见面的时间自然少之又少。及川得寸进尺地要求由他来决定周末什么时候见面，还特意提醒影山没事不许再主动到学校找他，就算要来，提前也要发短信让自己知道。走之前，及川靠在玄关的墙壁上给看上去还没缓过神的影山飞雄传讯息。

“啊，找到了，小飞雄的号码。”

挤出一个灿烂的假笑，及川点下发送，示意影山看手机。他点开，就会看见及川彻约他下周五晚上在百货大楼外的巴士站见面。及川告诉他：“我一分钟都不会等的，如果敢迟到就自己回去。”

结果影山不仅没有迟到，还比他早到了一会儿，及川远远就看到他穿着黑色羽绒服在站牌旁边等。在热闹的市中心，影山的四周竟然很不自然地空了出来，他既没有四处张望地寻人，也没有要拿出手机的意思，及川走近才发现他的脸僵得如同恐怖片里的角色。以后他会知道，这是影山紧张时候的表情，而这种时候只需要稍稍逗弄一下，他就会立刻恼羞成怒地涨红脸，结结巴巴说不出话来。

然而那终归是后来，此刻他们不在球场上，这也不是一场比赛，所以及川彻无法轻松地解读影山笨拙的反应。明明是他把人约出来，在人群中瞧见影山飞雄，及川心里涌起的情绪却阴暗复杂，他翻来算去，觉得怎么都与“喜欢”搭不上边。他不知道自己在期待什么：影山并不是什么红着脸往他的柜子里塞情人节巧克力的女孩，同及川高二时曾短暂交往过的Beta学长也毫无相似之处，他自然不会指望影山飞雄会——

“及川前辈？” 影山终于发现在站台另一侧的站了半天的及川。

及川彻心里烦躁得厉害，也不等影山追上来，跳下站台就走。过了马路影山才赶上他，气喘吁吁地问及川前辈是不是生气了，及川却耸耸肩，指着旁边的饮品店问他要不要喝点什么。

虽然谁也没明说，但及川彻心里清楚，今天他可不是专程赶来和影山飞雄吵架的。

店员问了两回“请问想喝点什么”影山才醒过神来，拾起一张菜单死盯着看，几乎要用视线把它凿穿。店员被影山的表情吓了一跳，小心地点点收银机旁的纸板，干巴巴地笑道：“……您也可以尝试一下我们冬季限定的果味热饮。”

及川看不下去，直接抢答：“就要两杯这个吧。”

“请等一下，”影山放下菜单，叫住刚松口气的店员问，“请问这个饮料里有芒果吗？”

及川正在摸钱包的手猛地顿住。

“有的，不过没有芒果的版本也可以做哦。”

“那麻烦其中的一杯不要加芒果，谢谢。”影山说，把两杯饮料的帐都结了。

他们从商场东侧的门出去，沿着绿道往公园走。一月里，捧在手里的饮料再滚烫也会很快冷得难以入口，及川彻边走边转杯子，只喝了两口就再也咽不下去愈发甜腻的果汁。等他把塑料吸管咬成完美的正方形，影山的纸杯早已在路边的垃圾桶找到归宿，嘴角还沾上了一点果汁，影山伸舌头去舔，粉色的舌尖刮得及川心里又痒又麻。

“飞雄，”他摇着杯子里凉透了的饮料，看向别处。“你怎么知道我对芒果过敏？”

影山解释说：“因为以前有一次及川前辈误吃芒果，眼睛肿了好久。”

听他一说，及川忽然就想起来：午餐时他拿错果汁，下午揉着眼睛进教室，岩泉一见他就笑得脖子都直不起来。那天的晚训，及川除了练习发球就只能在场边指导一年级部员练习拦网。轮到影山的时候，及川用肿得只剩一道缝的眼睛拼命瞪他，指着二三年级训练的球场，没好气地说：我没什么好教你的，你去那边。结果影山压根听不懂讽刺，居然跑到三年级的半场，对那群摸不着头脑的前辈们一鞠躬，就走到网前，填上了及川彻惯常的位置。

及川记得自己几次三番想走近点看，都咬牙忍住了。可即便是远隔半个体育馆，他仍如芒在背，清晰地感觉到影山飞雄靠着傲人的天赋和Alpha天生卓越的身体素质，正如有神助般地飞速逼向他。

他越回忆越生气。“臭小鬼，说喜欢我结果记住的都是这种事，小飞雄是不是就喜欢看及川先生出丑？”

影山被他问得舌头都打结了，急忙辩解：“并、并没有！及川前辈请不要乱猜。”

他慌乱的模样让及川想起上周差不多同样的时间，他在青城的体育馆外捉住乔装打扮、帽子和围巾遮住大半张脸的影山飞雄。及川刚换回校服衬衫，还没来得及套上羽绒服就忙着跑出去抓人，很快在风口冷得直哆嗦。他又惊又气地质问对方怎么在这里，影山支支吾吾半天说不明白，及川冷得脑袋都结冰，心说哪怕影山飞雄是来在自己的水杯里下毒的都不关他的事，掉头准备回体育馆，却在这时被对方抓住袖子。

及川彻怎么也不会想到，影山在逼问下慌慌张张地脱口而出的，将是一句“我喜欢及川前辈”。

这片刻本人并无自觉的脆弱，正是影山飞雄亲手递到及川彻手中的一根软肋。他忽又生出些许悔意，从迟疑中又生出恼火，及川忍不住要拐着弯告诉影山自己的真心：“但我可是最喜欢看小飞雄在及川先生面前抬不起头来，哪怕关系不同，这一点也不会变。”

话骤然出口，连及川自己都觉得残忍，他忍不住扭头观察他的“男朋友”，却看到影山坦然地点头。“我知道。从以前起及川前辈你就是这样的吧，总是捉弄人，说过分的话，还很容易生气。”不知不觉中他们在光秃秃的梧桐树下停住，影山边列举边皱起眉头，也有些冒火。“老实说，我想了一周还是不明白及川前辈为什么会同意和我交往。但是既然如此，以后请多少做出一点改变吧。”

及川冷笑起来。“小飞雄还真是敢说啊，上周日以前连我的号码都没有，也不知道我的生日吧？更别说我喜欢的食物、兴趣爱好之类的，除了排球，对及川先生不是一无所知吗？竟然还对我提出交往要求，真是狂妄……如果分不清楚什么是喜欢，就别在这里浪费我的时间了。”

他们互不相让地瞪着对方。影山几次张口，都没插上嘴，只能任由及川把证据一条条罗列出来，好展示这不过是一场荒唐的闹剧。然而等及川说完最后一句话，影山眼睛里熊熊燃烧的怒火却悄声熄灭，取而代之的是诚挚的决心。

影山坚决地否认：“我分得很清楚。”

说罢，他向前跨了一大步，一下闯进及川的私人空间。尽管身为Beta的及川对信息素反应不敏感，却仍然能隐约感受到野兽般的压迫感。影山承认道：“但我没办法把及川前辈和排球完全分开。”

不知为何，听到影山这么说，他反而胃里沉甸甸的，攥着杯子的手止不住地发抖。及川彻深吸一口气，徒劳地想要抓住最后一丝无理的怒气，未果。 ** _我也一样。_** 及川在心里说。他永远也不会放弃排球，于是永远也摆脱不了影山飞雄的阴影。

“这就是为什么。不用再想了，免得用脑过度。”及川告诉他，低头狠咬影山残有糖水味的嘴唇。

**3.** **第一次动摇**

虽然说好了不把恋爱关系告诉别人，到二月初，岩泉还是知道了这件事。及川想想决定这算不上毁约，毕竟小岩不是别人——及川彻要瞒住谁都容易，想将岩泉一蒙在鼓里，那不可能。

午休时，岩泉拎着刚从包里掏出便当的及川去食堂。一出教学楼，及川便被几个二年级的女孩团团围住，数分钟之后他成功脱身，手里多了好几袋手工饼干和巧克力。岩泉坐在花坛上等他，及川得意地向他炫耀怀里的零食，换了往常，定免不了挨拳头，这一次岩泉却不为所动。

“下周四是情人节。”

及川不明所以地坐在他旁边，把精心包装的纸袋全部搁在一旁。“我自然知道啊，小岩不会忘了每年我都收到比你多十倍的巧克力吧？今年也不会例外哦。”

“喂，及川，我问你，”岩泉竟然没有骂他，这下及川明白过来，脸上的笑容也挂不住了。他马上想逃，却已经来不及，只能眼睁睁地看着岩泉说破他的秘密：“是谁？”

“什么谁，小岩你是不是脑袋坏——”

“周日你这家伙突然放我鸽子，是去约会了吧？……混蛋川，我就知道！要是单身，你肯定会跟她们多说十分钟，礼物当场就拆开吃，而且至少提前半个月，就会天天念叨情人节的事情，烦得要死。”岩泉晃着腿象征性地踢了他一脚。“谈了恋爱却没整日挂在嘴上说，肯定有问题，说吧。”

及川一时语塞。

“我哪有你说得那么不堪，小岩你不能因为嫉妒就污蔑我。”他蹩脚地回击道，想岔开话题。

岩泉怀疑地看着他。“你……该不会真的跟和泉——”

“拜托，那可是阿松的女朋友欸！”

及川彻咂了一声嘴，知道无法蒙混过关，索性破罐子破摔，跟岩泉说了实话。“是小飞雄。小岩，我和飞雄在交往。”

坦白之后，及川心里莫名踏实下来。他认为自己正需要岩泉知情，需要岩泉大发雷霆好好骂他一顿，让他不要做个没良心的混账，只因为卑劣的虚荣心就踏入一段感情关系，最好岩泉立刻就赶他去乌野，这样及川彻就能走到影山飞雄面前跟他说： _我从来没想过要跟惹人讨厌的小飞雄谈恋爱，之所以答应你只不过是 **心血来潮** 。_

然而，岩泉一动不动地盯着他望了十几秒。他最好的朋友，同时也是及川熟识的同龄人当中唯一会不分场合当面戳破他伪装的人，在听到及川和影山交往的事情之后，竟然连眼睛都没眨一下。

“我知道了。”

及川觉得他没必要说那么大声，尽管岩泉根本就没提高嗓门。

“这是什么反应啊，我以为小岩你肯定会大吃一惊的！”

“不，我确实没想到。”岩泉解释道，“不过也在情理之中，所以没什么好大惊小怪的。”

及川以为自己听错了。“情理之中？”

“你不是一直很注意影山吗？这么说来上次去你家的时候，我发现你有乌野去春高的比赛录像带，当时还以为是你小气，抱歉。”岩泉跳下花坛，摆摆手表示他的话已经说完。“走吧，去吃东西。”

“等等，小岩你没有别的话要说了吗？”

“什么？哦对，我可不想听你和影山的恋爱细节，所以不许讲。”

及川跑两步跟上他，喘着粗气追问：“你当真觉得我喜欢小飞雄？”

此话一出，岩泉终于有点怀疑地白了他一眼。及川已经做好准备，要将那天的事情和盘托出——影山突如其来的告白，他出于三分好奇七分戏弄提出无理要求，却又因为对方甘愿渡让给他的权力而将这段关系继续下去，看着听凭荷尔蒙指挥的Alpha压抑住本能在Beta面前温驯地低头、笨拙地示爱。

如果岩泉肯听，及川就会开始忏悔，把自己越积越多的罪行一一袒露，悬崖勒马，及时止损。

岩泉停了下来，站在道路中央严肃异常地对他说：“及川，在这件事情上，你不应该征询我的意见。”他停顿了一下，等待着及川做出回应。发现及川不打算插话之后，岩泉叹了口气，忽然重重地拍了拍他的肩膀。

“混账川你这家伙……钻牛角尖之前，好歹对自己真诚一点。”

“什么意思？”及川略有些狼狈地问，心里早已隐约明白了友人的意思。

这顿午饭吃得分外没有滋味，他机械式地咀嚼着餐盒里的食物，脑海里总是浮现出上周日在咖喱店里，影山坐在他对面狼吞虎咽的样子。及川叼着勺子笑话他吃相丑，却趁影山埋头吃饭的时候，把炒五花肉的盘子朝他那侧推了两公分。是出于愧疚感才这么做，及川彻是这么对自己解释的。才不是因为影山飞雄吃东西的时候看起来格外幸福，害及川一时间忘记自己讨厌他。

整个午休，及川彻心不在焉，直到进教室之前，才忽然问岩泉还记不记得他国中三年级误喝芒果汁眼睛肿成馒头的事，岩泉想了半天说好像有点印象。

“小岩你都只是‘有点印象’而已，”及川的目光飘向走廊尽头的窗户。 “我那时有跟其他人说过是芒果过敏吗？”

“谁知道啊。”

及川点点头，谈话就此告一段落。他回到自己的座位上，觉得有点害怕，对及川而言，在恋爱关系里感到畏惧是前所未有的体验——明知道对方对自己了解甚少，怀疑他所谓的恋慕持续不长，某些时候，及川彻却又能真切地触摸到影山飞雄的喜欢。

直到睡前发讯息问影山下个周五的安排时，及川才想起自己把收到的礼物全数忘在了花坛边上。

**4\. 第一次说谎**

那个暑假及川像一株芦苇般蹿了起来，因为他比班上同龄的男孩子都要高大，父母甚至一度猜测他会分化成Alpha。晚上他哭天喊地抱怨膝盖痛，白天则昂首挺胸地炫耀自己比挚友多长的那两公分。十三岁生日当天，及川出门找岩泉一起去公园练球。他拨起头发给岩泉看自己脖子后面毫无变化的腺体，耸耸肩，这就是他们关于性征分化的全部讨论了。

及川彻不是Alpha。

在三种已知的第二性别当中， Alpha通常身材高大，运动神经发达，在竞技体育业占有明显的优势，国际赛中，如职业篮球、田径类项目等，更是很难见到其他性别的运动员。他曾经坐在母亲膝盖上收看比赛转播，抱着她说长大以后也要站在那里。那时，及川彻纯粹地憧憬着屏幕上那个万众瞩目的赛场，脑袋里尚且没有第二性别的概念，也还没有尝过伴随着第二性别而来的轻视和质疑。

得知及川彻分化成Beta，两位教练交换了一个眼神，面面相觑，什么也没说。对及川来说，他们这样的反应就已经足以表明态度——这句话他已经从其他部员嘴里听过多次，或是真诚地为他遗憾，或是看戏般笑他倒霉，他们说：“真是可惜。”

放学回家，及川愤愤不平地踢了一路石子。岩泉安静地听完他的不甘心，偶尔点头应声表明自己没有走神，最后及川愤怒地梗着脖子不说了，岩泉一才问他晚上要不要一起去跑步。“没什么可惜的，你一样会带领队伍打进全国。”岩泉一字一句地下结论，夏夜的星星在他们头顶上闪烁，把少年人骄傲的誓言都看在眼里。

三年级的部员引退，及川彻以压倒性的优势当选为排球部的部长。表面上装出的不以为意，经过背后的无数努力刚刚开始成为现实，然而就在二年级的最后一场大赛中，及川彻率领北川一中惨败给了牛岛若利所在的白鸟泽初中部。及川这才意识到，挡在面前的高墙可以有许多种，就算没有关于他第二性别的多余的惋惜和刺人的质疑，还会有他所欠缺的无与伦比的天赋。

精湛的技术，卓越的球感，除了令人恼恨的天才之外，牛岛还拥有无法比拟的肌肉力量和过人的耐力。“及川，你很强。”赛后高个Alpha在场边喊住他，“在这样的队伍里太浪费了。”

及川气得牙齿直打架。“这是什么意思？”

“就是说，高中你应该来白鸟泽，这里才是能真正运用你能力的地方。”

“怎么，小牛若你难道以为场上有天才Alpha攻手才能取胜吗？”

牛岛对他的讥讽毫不在意，只转头看向记分牌，上面的2-0狠狠地刺痛了及川的眼睛。“不，只不过目前有我在的队伍就是最强的。”

“那也只是到‘目前为止’，放心吧，下次绝对打败你。”

回家的路上，及川比任何一次比赛失利都要不甘心。走过三个街区，岩泉实在无法忍受，拉住他的书包带子问及川到底怎么回事。他拖着脚步继续往前挪，泪水在眼眶里转了几圈终于掉下来。及川冲着街边的垃圾桶大喊：“我绝对要打得小牛若落花流水！”

岩泉严厉地看着他，还不肯撒手。“还有呢？”

及川吸着鼻涕，不顾岩泉死锁的眉头和责备的眼神，实诚地骂道：“天才Alpha什么的真是讨厌死了！”

可想而知，影山飞雄绝非在最好的时机与及川彻相遇。他还能清晰地回忆起新部员入部的那个下午，三年生在角落的球场里打三对三的练习赛，及川传出一个快球，忽然察觉到背后的一股视线。球落在对方半场之后，他回头去寻，立刻就被对方的眼睛牢牢捉住。在一群稚嫩的新面孔当中，有一个小家伙正热切地注视着他，那目光和其他新生有所不同，不仅仅只是落在他身上而已，同时也穿过及川彻，投向更高的远处。

在天才新生的称号流传开去之前，他就记住了影山飞雄的名字。

那时，及川彻自以为有许多的理由讨厌他，因为影山的存在总能激发出他最厌恶的自己。他牢牢记得，在最黑暗的那个晚上，岩泉递给他湿巾，让他把下巴上的血擦擦干净。岩泉指给及川看柜子上影山的名牌：“影山可是一直在看着你。”

他捂着疼痛难忍的鼻子，盯着年幼的Alpha歪歪扭扭的字迹，强压下突然间从心底涌出的愧疚。他想： ** _那我们算是扯平了。_**

及川彻也一直看着影山飞雄。

他想，岩泉说得或许没错，自己确实浪费了过多的时间关注这个“将来的敌人”——哪怕是在他幡然悔悟，不再纠结于个人的胜负之后，哪怕当他已经升上高中，奔跑在新的赛场上，及川彻还是会不停地回头，看看影山飞雄走到了哪里。及川默默地注视着他掉入强者独裁的陷阱，旁观他在不知不觉的情况下陷入泥沼，又亲眼看着影山在同伴的搀扶下爬起来，重整羽翼。

他本想只是看着，如果影山飞雄没有找到他，固执地非要让及川彻来替迷途的乌鸦指明方向。很难说他最后是因为心软了，还是自私地想要留下痕迹。“下不为例。”及川告诉他，也对自己发誓。他想，索性当作是为多年前的愚蠢道歉，如此以来，旧账便一笔勾销。

没能被骗过去的心在胸腔里狂跳，震耳欲聋，及川假装没听见。

**5\. 第一次牵手**

情人节前夕，及川彻坐在地板上，正百无聊赖地把收到的告白信通通塞进储物盒。叠放在纸盒里的全是包装精致的信封，及川抖空书包，最后才从口袋里摸出一张皱巴巴的字条，在膝盖上仔仔细细展平了，扔到一叠情书的最顶上。

几小时之前他刚从影山那里回来。影山早早就把明日去青叶城遗址公园的路线记在便签纸上，甚至还标注好了每程公交的时间。他把及川嘴边的笑容当作嘲讽，沉下脸想把便签抢回来，及川不肯还给他，仗着身高优势把纸条藏进了自己的口袋。

及川看到他吃瘪的模样，笑个不停：“好啦，明天就特许小飞雄你晚一会儿。”

影山啪地一声把他的那杯茶重重搁在桌上。“我不会迟到的！”

不会一起逛街看电影，不会在校门口等对方放学，不会不经意地拥抱牵手。没有上课时在课桌里偷偷回复的短信，也没有睡前舍不得挂断的电话，更没有周日晚上难舍难分的告别吻。如果不是影山嘴笨，吵架的次数或许能比见面的次数还多。最亲密的时刻要数周六及川去影山的家里和他一起看排球比赛录像。午饭永远只能吃速食咖喱或者冷冻水饺，之后及川会拿出复习资料。最多两小时，他抬起头，就铁定会发现影山趴在作业本上睡得正香。

及川坐在椅子上伸了个懒腰，活动活动发麻的手臂，口袋里的便签条不留神掉了出来。他捡起那张揉皱的纸，起身时，映入眼帘的便是影山的额发柔顺地垂落在手指上，修剪整齐的指甲惬意地搭住书页。

同样一双手，既能传出无比精妙的球，却也能写出歪歪扭扭的字。看着他毫无防备熟睡的脸，及川心里有什么东西被轻柔地撩动了。他情难自禁地伸出胳膊，让自己的指尖和影山的轻轻碰在一起。

**_真诚一点。_** 及川想起岩泉的忠告，立刻悄悄地抽回手，低头看了一眼为三月的入学考试准备的材料。他和家里人达成协定，还是会参加大学的入学考试，但只要海外的俱乐部有回信，及川就会义无反顾地放弃学业，出国打排球。

这个决定及川早早就告诉了相熟的朋友，唯独没有让影山飞雄知道。他们决意不干涉彼此的生活，及川费力地回忆起来。没有必要为此觉得过意不去。

他忽然觉得很累，便早早摇醒对方，说要回家去了。

青叶城离及川家里不远，他要求和影山在此碰头的理由很简单——当地人不太会首选这里作为约会场所。来逛公园的，多半是附近的老人和慕名而来的游客，他们碰到熟人的可能性自然大大降低（当然，他不会告诉影山另一个理由：这附近有一家老字号咖喱，饭店的年纪比及川还要大上几岁）。

影山默默听完他给出的理由，没说好，也没反对。听着电话里传来的呼吸声，不知为何，及川立刻直觉对方生气了，他只好问：“怎么，小飞雄有什么特别想去的地方吗？”

“没有。”

“那就这么定了？”

“我去哪里都可以。”影山不自在地停顿了一下，继续问道：“及川前辈不想被看到和我在一起吗？”

及川的手机险些滑落到地板上。他震惊地把手机换到左手，快步走进卧室，把门反锁，这才放心地变了语气。“废话，不是说好了不能告诉任何人——”

“如果只是被认识的人撞见，也不算违反规则吧。”

他一时间很不习惯影山这么迅速地反驳自己。及川诧异地在房间里踱步，而后忽然反应过来，有点不情愿地反问：“小飞雄，你早就想这么跟我说了吧？”

影山答以沉默。及川自然知道这不是顺从的无语——打从第一天起，影山就对他提出的保密协议颇为不满。大概正如及川头脑发热，一时冲动答应和他交往，影山也只是被激烈的情绪所裹挟，才迫不得已同意的。

“我不想和及川前辈分手。”影山说。

一阵不知名的痛苦向他袭来。及川感觉有捕兽夹钳住了自己的腿，他一步也走不动了，语气激烈地问影山是什么意思。

“因为你跟我说过，做不到就放弃。我是不会放弃的。”影山的语调中半是责备，半是不解。“但是偷偷摸摸的感觉……很奇怪，我不喜欢。”

及川的呼吸变得有点困难。他本想不顾一切地回击，告诉对方“但是我喜欢”，话涌到嘴边，却仿佛刀片一样锋利，划痛了他的舌头。“算了！”这是及川头一次在两人起了争执后落荒而逃，“我还有事，明天再说。”

第二天谁也没主动提起昨晚的争吵。影山似乎是真的忘记了，尽管如此，几天之后及川在公园门口等人，还是忍不住想起那天的对话。他心里烦得很，没注意影山从人行道另一侧跑过来，被对方吓了一跳。

“你——”及川上下打量了他一番。影山整个冬天都穿着同一件黑色羽绒服，只是今天包裹着他脖子的不是系得很丑的围巾，而是深蓝色的毛衣领。他一下忘了本来想说的话，连忙故作镇定地清清嗓子，对影山说：“走吧。”

赶上晴朗的周日，公园里少不了跑步、遛狗和下棋的人。及川指给影山看道路西侧的草坪，春天的时候，有位穿和服的奶奶常常来这里喂鸟。那边的空地到了夏天很抢手，小时候他和岩泉常来这里垫球，直到某次他把球打飞进池塘里。当年伊达政宗修筑的仙台城，如今只剩下眼前的几段城墙和台楼……“历史肯定学得很烂吧，小飞雄。”发现影山听得昏昏欲睡，及川大笑起来，指着远处插了一面小旗的地方。“看到那边的高台了吗？”

影山还以为他要继续讲，心虚地转过身去，强打精神点点头。及川抓住这个机会，直接抢跑了好几米远，边跑边喊：“先到的人决定中午吃什么！”

天气还没回暖，冷风急急地刮在脸上，每次吸气喉咙里都刺刺地疼。及川踏上最后一阶石砖，找到一个空着的角落瘫坐下来，试图回忆之前的情人节都是怎么过的——显然，赛跑不属于常规的约会项目。及川向四周望去，正在欣赏远处的仙台市景的游人有不少成双成对，如果早几个月告诉及川，他会在打小就常光顾的公园里和影山飞雄约会，他可能会立刻掐一把自己的手臂，试图从噩梦中醒来。此刻，他却清清醒醒地坐在古老的砖块上满心期待地等着影山追上来。

就像下棋，一步走错，满盘皆输。及川想，双手捂住眼睛。

影山晚了近一分钟才爬上来，做的头一件事便是气鼓鼓地四下寻找及川。 “小飞雄，这边！”及川坐在地上朝他招手，示意影山看趴在他膝盖上摇尾巴的雪纳瑞——她的主人正在旁边拍照。“欸，表情这么吓人可不行。”及川摸摸幼犬的耳朵，故意逗他，“来，飞雄，友善地笑一个——”

“及川前辈你刚刚耍赖！”影山恼火地摇头，又说，“我不知道那是什么表情。”

及川立刻演示了一个完美弧度给他，示意他照做。影山看着他，眼神在惊恐和嫌弃之间摇摆半天，最后被小家伙欢快的叫声击垮。影山慢吞吞地在及川脚边蹲下来，对好奇地扭头看他的狗狗露出了凶杀现场般的假笑。

他们俩不约而同地盯着它跑走的方向，及川笑得眼泪都冒出来，险些爬不起来。“没拍照真是太可惜了，飞雄你再笑一个。”

影山恼羞成怒地推开他的手。此时及川也蹲在地上，两个人的肩膀几乎碰在一起，影山的呼吸比周围的空气温暖许多，及川下意识地朝他的脸靠近了些。让他意外的是，影山猛地朝旁边一躲，姿势滑稽地跌坐在地上。及川错愕地起身，眉头一皱，刚要发作，却发觉影山扭过头去飞快地扫了一眼旁边，肩膀僵硬，表情紧张。

他的心咕咚一声落进胃酸里。就像及川彻能轻易地让年幼些的Alpha低头，影山飞雄也总是知道怎么折磨他，让他痛苦不已。

一瞬间及川怒不可遏——事情与他最初设想的背道而驰：他不该莫名其妙地失去控制，把情绪的主导权出让给影山飞雄。他放任自己生了一会儿闷气，就连影山都发现了。影山的整个身体都紧绷起来，如同卸掉铠甲的士兵在等待一击杀招。及川的怒火突如其来地溜走了，他把右手递向不知所措影山，疲惫地说：“起来。”

“及川前辈——”

“别磨蹭了。”及川抓住他无处安放的左手，凶狠地把影山拽了起来。

在去吃午饭的路上，他一刻都没松手。

**6.** **第一次做爱**

第二条规则是影山先违反的。这次他真真打了及川一个措手不及，以至于周一下午及川没去市体育馆，而是在乌野高中门口等他。影山是跑着出来的，身边没有排球部的队友，及川忍到两个街区之外才开口问，影山倒是很诚实，立刻就承认了。

“因为及川前辈的衣服上总是有其他人的味道。这样也不算违规吧，别人也没办法知道是谁。”影山面不改色，好像他没有像标记领地一样在及川彻的校服上留下信息素，以至于整个上午，坐在他后面的木村都暧昧地冲他挤眼睛。

午休时及川拉住他问，咯咯笑着的Omega还以为他是明知故问。

“你真的不知道？”看到他茫然的表情，木村狐疑地眯起眼睛。“及川，你闻起来就像一颗行走的荷尔蒙核弹，我还以为你有艳遇了呢。”

及川震惊地放开木村，羞耻立刻让他的脸滚烫起来。对方误以为他是不好意思，笑得更厉害了，还揶揄地问他感觉如何。及川没理他，表情狰狞地伸手找木村借中和剂喷雾，木村悻悻地拿给他，放学之前都没敢再提起过这件事。

走在影山旁边，及川恨不得撬开他的脑袋看看里面到底是怎么个构造。周围还有行人，及川把脸颊内侧的软肉都快要咬破了，才没有当场爆发。影山意识到他生气，却没太明白原因，路上好几次抬眼看他。两人就这么沉默着回到影山家，大门一关上，及川彻立刻抓住黑发Alpha的前襟，狠狠把人摔到墙上。

“难道你就没想过要通知我一下吗？”

影山直视着他的眼睛，不肯退让分毫。“说了会有用吗？明明之前告诉过及川前辈很多次，在你身上闻到别人的味道，会让我觉得很难受。”

“我还以为Alpha不是只用激素思考的。”及川刻薄地讽刺道，满意地看到影山畏缩了一下。他愕然地瞪大眼睛，嘴唇颤抖。忽然之间，影山抓住及川的前臂，罕见地冲他毫无保留地发了脾气。

“这样的身体反应又不是我能控制的！”

及川的第一反应是退开——尽管他比影山飞雄年长，也更有力气，刻在他基因里的本能却还是宁可选择臣服。久违的嫉恨冷不丁涌进他的喉咙。及川停了下来，偏头打量眼前的Alpha——明明天生就拥有他人如何努力也无法弥补的东西，却一副受了委屈的样子。他不屑地想，在心里冷笑了一声。因为愤怒，及川的心脏跳得很快，影山的前胸紧紧地压着他的肋骨，及川分辨不出他耳朵里听到的杂乱的心跳声是谁的。

他把整个身体的重量都推向前，把影山钉在墙壁上，发了狂似的吻他。他们的牙齿几次磕碰在一起，及川能感觉到影山的手指变得越来越无力，最后影山放开及川的手臂，转而搂住他的脖子，任由及川粗暴地用舌尖刮过他的上颚。

他们一分开，影山的脑袋便垂了下去。他也松开手，手臂绕到两侧，紧紧地箍着影山的肩膀。及川冷静地听着他的呼吸声，从一开始干涩急促的低喘，逐渐变得缓慢而潮湿：影山飞雄靠在他的肩膀上，激烈却安静地哭了起来。

及川把他推进厨房，影山脸上的泪痕还没有干。在及川伸手去解他的裤绳的时候，影山哽了一下，止不住地哆嗦起来，手指紧紧抓住了身后的料理台。及川想像过此刻的场景，尽管实际的情况与他的构想大相径庭。他以为至少对方的眼泪会让自己饱尝报复的快感而非感到卑劣，结果连这一点都错了。

“飞雄，”他捧住影山的脸，等对方看向他，才低声命令道，“说‘停下’。”

影山坚定地摇摇头。他的身体保持着敞开的姿态，双手在大理石的边缘握得过于用力，关节血色全无。这份固执将及川击碎了，他担心如果继续看着影山飞雄的脸，自己就会屈服、崩溃、彻底为他所有。

“转过去。”及川说这句话的时候眼睛没有看他。

用橄榄油代替润滑剂，他们在厨房的料理台上沉默地做爱。及川抓着影山的肩膀，眼泪和汗水在他背上混合，他觉得喘不过气来，全身的皮肤都在没来及脱去的羽绒服底下融化。影山在他推入的时候发出几近痛苦的低吟，差点把一旁的刀架撞翻。“及川前辈，请、请咬……”他断断续续地哀求，尽管Beta无法留下一个真正的标记。及川照做了，没有完全咬破腺体的皮肤，但留下的印子足以存活到明天早上。

及川摸到影山勃起的阴茎底部肿胀的结，险些被烫似的缩回手。他试探性地用手指裹住它，影山立刻浑身颤抖地迎向他的触摸，膝盖几次磕中橱柜的门柄。作为回答，及川一把抓过他的左手，按在背后。他抚摸对方勃起的动作越来越慢，最后几乎完全地停下来，“飞雄，告诉我你想要。”

影山发出一声惊讶的咕哝，艰难地扭头试图从及川脸上找出他是在开玩笑的证据。他们的视线相碰，影山呜咽起来，明白了没有捷径可走。及川慢慢地滑出他的体内，又浅浅地插回去，戏弄般地顶弄几下后，他再次要求道：“我想听你说。”

没有额外的刺激，要靠插入获得高潮，对Alpha来说几乎是不可能的。影山没有坚持太久，在及川又一回碰到他的结却又缩手之后，他投降了。几次把哀求的话咽回去，最终影山的脑袋响亮地撞在瓷台上，语无伦次地说：“喜、喜欢……我想要及川前辈的手。求……请让我射吧……”

或许是幻觉，影山高潮时，及川似乎闻到一丝几不可察的木质香味。他退出来，扶着浑身瘫软直往下滑的Alpha坐下，自己跪在地上只套弄了两次，便尽数释放在影山皱成一团的套头衫上。

在那之后，他们有过很多更从容、更舒适的性爱，但及川印象最深的，总还是那个仓促混乱的傍晚，他跪在坚硬冰冷的瓷砖地上，温柔地梳理影山乱糟糟的头发。还说不太出话来的Alpha任他摆弄，忽然倾身过来亲吻他不知何时咬破了的嘴唇。那个毫无征兆的吻又涩又痛。及川怔怔地想，这是影山第一次主动吻他。

“这个，”影山拉了拉上衣的下摆，对着上头的湿痕低声嘟囔，“及川前辈不也没提前通知我吗？”

及川彻便知道了，早从他点头的那一瞬间起，影山飞雄就已经改变了他的生活。

**7.** **第一次分手**

三月初，乌野安排了一场和音驹的练习赛。影山告诉他这个消息的时候，他们已经差不多十天没见过面了。接起电话时及川正在吃晚饭，身边恰好坐着女子排球部的部长香取绫子。绫子是个热情似火的Alpha，嗅觉与直觉都很敏锐，看到及川起身，她好奇地多扫了一眼。原本不是什么大事，及川却莫名地心虚起来，忙不迭解释说：“是老家的朋友打来的，我出去接一下。”

离开包间，大厅内人声更加嘈杂，及川只得走到外面，在春夜的寒意里裹紧了外套。外面飘着小雨，他戴上帽子，靠在电灯杆上不耐烦地问：“什么事？”

“……及川前辈你在外面吗？”

影山停顿了两秒钟才答话。这两秒钟的犹豫多半是无心的，只不过是单纯地用于斟酌词句，可是及川彻立刻被愧疚感淹没——三月是各高校入学考试的时间，他早早就跟影山说过最近少联系，等考试结束自己再打给他。但实际情况却是，他在两周前收到了圣胡安俱乐部的回信，如果一切无误，最迟七月，他就会在地球的另一端了。

“和几个朋友吃饭。”他试图用厌倦掩盖不安，“没什么事的话我先挂了。”

“这个周六在东京有练习赛。”影山没头没尾地冒出一句。

及川等着他的下文，半天没有等到，才反应过来影山是在告诉他周六自己不在家。及川彻无声地呻吟起来，抓住自己鬓边的头发，若无其事地回答：“那下周再见吧。”

挂掉电话之后及川迟迟没有回去。他打开通讯录，找到影山飞雄的名字，没几下就划完了两人的短信记录。平常真有事的话，他们会打电话，但从不煲电话粥分享生活细节——即便是面对面，影山飞雄也远算不上一个聪明的听众。他不知道什么时候该接话茬，也不会因为精彩绝伦的笑话忍俊不禁。及川有时心情不好，甚至觉得对方乏味无趣，只想掉头走开，眼不见心不烦。

他实在很难想象和影山飞雄只靠现代科技来维持跨国恋爱关系。

对于影山而言，事情又如何呢？及川彻迄今还没有找到一条令人信服的证据来说服自己相信“ ** _非我不可_** ”，及川心里明白影山飞雄并不需要他的陪伴，何况相隔万里，他连陪伴都供应不上。

听到靠近的脚步声，及川以为是岩泉出来寻他。“小岩，我该怎么办——”

“要找岩泉，你可得自己回去找。”及川闻声抬起头来，窘迫地冲出来抽烟的绫子道歉。她摆摆手，点燃一根烟，慢条斯理地吸了一口才继续说，“感情问题？”

“怎么可能。”及川勉强一笑，又觉得这样子实在难看，只好承认，“一点小问题。”

绫子哈哈大笑，把火星戳到及川的跟前。她眉毛一挑，意有所指地叫到：“说起来，及川你不是要去阿根廷打球吗？还没祝贺你呢！”

及川干巴巴地向她道谢，心里很后悔刚才没有先抬头看一眼。绫子的烟很快抽完了，她却不忙着进去，又点上一根。“你看起来……怎么说呢，好像正被鬼追着跑似的。到底在害怕些什么啊？也不知道谁能让你吓成这样，真想见识一下本尊。”

自己不肯面对的情绪被一语道破，及川一时失语，只能欲盖弥彰地先回到店里。虽是坐下了，却食欲全无，岩泉看他把盘子里的那片土豆戳得千疮百孔，实在瞧不下去，按住他的手肘让及川把筷子放下，从实招来。

“抱歉，我得先走了。”及川憋了半天，最后腾地一下从椅子上弹起来，无视众人在身后喊他。出门刚跑几步，他的手机就在口袋里响起来，及川冒着明日被挚友打断鼻子的风险按下挂断，把手机关了。

两趟公交之后，他轻车熟路地摸到地方——从周四到周日，影山飞雄总是一个人在家，所以及川顾不得按门铃，而是粗鲁地拍响了门板。

影山半天才来开门。他穿着睡衣，应该是刚洗完澡，毛巾搭在脖子上，湿漉漉的头发还在冒着热气。影山惊讶地把同样满脑袋是水的及川放进屋内，拉着他在餐桌边坐下，如今他泡茶的浓度是及川最喜欢的，一分不多，半分不少。

“飞雄，”等最后一片茶叶沉到杯底，及川抬头告诉他说，“我要去阿根廷打职业联赛了，不出意外的话，六月就出发。”

在他预估的众多选项里，及川没想到影山会发出一声短促的惊呼，难以置信地放下茶杯，脸上的表情就像是他每次捧起排球，或是听到要去吃烤肉时那样——他跳起来，嘴角止不住地曲起来，几乎可以算是朝及川兴奋地笑了。

“真的吗？真是太好了！”影山的目光，几乎带点挑衅地，迫不及待地穿透了及川彻的身体，落在遥远的、难以预知的未来。

及川阴沉地指出：“你好像很高兴。”

“当然，祝贺及川前辈！那大学的入学考试呢？及川前辈你不会去参加了吧？”

影山飞雄在餐厅里转了一圈，又绕回原先的位置。及川彻和他短暂地对视，只需要这短短的一秒钟，他发觉影山甚至没有分毫犹豫，便已经认定去海外打球是及川更想要的，不仅立刻接受了近在咫尺的分离，而且默认这不过是一次暂别——他既不难过，也不害怕。

与之相反，及川苦恼万分，怕得要命。

他也站起来，慌乱之中打翻了还一口没喝的茶。影山被杯子倒下的声音吓到，忙去厨房拿纸巾，就在他转身的时候，及川扶起玻璃杯，淡淡地解释说：“我2月份的时候就收到俱乐部的回信了，今天晚上出去是跟朋友吃的道别饭。”

及川等待着那句话的意思沉入他的脑海，仿佛等待着刑架上的铡刀落下。影山刹住脚，僵硬地转过身来看他。他再迟钝，也不至于抓不准重点：“2月份？”

“十天之前。”

“可是及川前辈你不是说要准备考……”影山的声音越问越低，他彻底明白过来，怒气冲冲地折回餐厅，一把抓住及川的手臂。“你故意骗我。”

“我现在告诉你了。”

及川挣脱他的手，逃一样地退回客厅。影山跟了过来，步步紧逼。“为什么？”或许是预感到危险，他显得很是戒备，惶惶不安，“是因为上次见面时我做了什么，及川前辈不想见面吗？”

“也不是我想不想的问题。小飞雄，听我说，目前我只有出发的计划，不知道什么时候会回来。所以我——”

“不行，”影山大吼一声打断了他。“我不同意。”

及川彻无言地望着他。

“及川前辈忽然过来说这些，是打算单方面和我分手。”难得聪明一回，影山的声音不易察觉地颤抖起来，他激烈地摇摇头，又朝及川的方向靠近一步。 他总是这样，及川想。从来不知道什么时候该后退。“一直以来都总是及川前辈你说了算，但是这次不行。”

两个月前头一次走进这间屋子的记忆翻涌上来，及川的胸中腾起一阵阴沉沉的暴怒，他放声冷笑起来。“是你允许的，飞雄。我提出任何要求你都不会拒绝，我说什么时候在哪里见面，你就会准时出现。就是因为你会让我这么做，现在我才会站在这里，明白了吗？”

影山朝后撞在沙发靠背上，无助地张开嘴，半点儿声音都没有，泪水却从他大睁的眼睛里争先恐后地滚落下来，就好像及川不止对他说了实话，还打了他一巴掌似的。在他们刚刚交往的几天里，及川有时会想，他就是为了看到这一刻才不惜和影山飞雄过家家，然而等这一刻真的到来，他却感觉身体里有某一小块畏罪自杀了，痛彻心扉。

及川再也无法忍受，转头朝大门的方向逃去。雨下得那样大，从影山家走到公交站，足以让他的鞋袜湿透。棉服的帽子只不过是一道安慰人的摆设，挡不住雨，更拦不住过去几十天的回忆像暴雨一样浇熄他强词夺理的怒火。及川彻踩着这段万分熟悉的路，腰部以下不剩一块干燥的布料。腿越来越沉，他越走越慢，最终在巷口完全地停下脚步。

路灯艰难地刺破雨幕，除了零星几个晚归的上班族行色匆匆地经过，街上没有行人。车也开得缓慢，轧过路边，溅起的水花都是有气无力的。引擎细声细气的低语被片刻不停的淅沥声吞掉，由远及近，又慢慢远去，周而复始。

及川彻走到孤零零的站牌旁边，双手插进口袋。

三月的雨凉意十足，及川禁不住打了个哆嗦。雨水吸饱了青草芬芳与泥土腥气，这会儿，又毫不犹豫地把他身上残余的最后半点影山飞雄的气味一并洗去。及川想。这恐怕是他最后一次站在这里了。

**8\. 第一次告白**

多年以后回想起来，他仍会为当时幼稚、软弱又自以为是的自己羞耻到脸红。十八岁的及川彻走到孤零零的站牌旁边，双手插进口袋。他的手指摸到一张不应该存在的纸条，这才发现他穿的还是进门之后影山拿给他的外套。及川摸出那张纸条，在字迹完全被晕开之前，正好来得及认出那上头写的是他所填报的几所大学相对应的考试时间。

及川彻的心跳漏了一下，在雨的掩护下痛哭起来。

他手忙脚乱地把湿透的纸条塞回去，因为转身太急，险些滑倒在站台上。 ** _你到底在怕什么？_** 在雨里跌跌撞撞地狂奔，及川仿佛又听到绫子问他。

“飞雄！”及川重重地拍打着沉重的木板，不顾一切地大喊对方的名字。此刻哪怕就算整条街的邻居都出来，也别想把他赶走。他想，等影山来开门的时候，不管对方愿不愿意听，他都要说完这句对不起。他浑身湿透，颤抖不已，害怕影山不会再给他开门，害怕距离和时差终有一日会让影山飞雄意识到并不是“非他不可”，害怕自己只不过是贪恋对方一片赤诚的妥协，更害怕——

门内传来一阵不情不愿的轻响，及川彻倒退一步，在门板砸断他的鼻子之前躲开了。影山眼眶通红地望着他，警惕地朝后缩了两公分,看上去很矛盾，一会儿充满希望，一会儿疑虑重重。

“我很怕，”他听到自己说，这将是很长一段时间，及川彻对自己最诚实的一刻。

“飞雄，我害怕不能一直像现在这样喜欢你。”

+完+


End file.
